


Why We Don't Have Nice Things

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The boys are hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Team Red can't have nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Don't Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Почему У Нас Нет Хороших Вещей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636337) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



> Stupid. Short. It's to late for me to be writing. WHY ARE YOU LETTING ME POST THIS!?

Why We Don't Have Nice Things

The trio made their way into their fifth floor apartment through the open window. All three of their suits were torn and two were in need of some serious bandages. The third, even though he was hurt the most, would just heal. Instead of making their way to the bathroom for the first aid kit, Wade face planted on the couch.

“Wade, you’re bleeding all over the couch,” Peter whined.

Wade grumbled into the cushion about buying a new one tomorrow.

Matt collapsed on top of Wade. “Damn right you will. I would say get a leather one so then blood is easier to clean, but I hate the sound of leather couches.”

Peter followed suit and laid on top of Matt, completing their couch dog pile. “No point in getting a brand new one. We’ll just ruin it in a week.”

Wade turned his head out of the cushion, “I’ll just clean this one.”

The two blankets grunted in approval, neither moving to cover their wounds which were slowly seeping blood onto the couch, just enough of a reminder that they were, in fact, injured.

After a few minutes of silence, Wade spoke, “You know, this is why we don’t have nice things.”

“I thought it was because of the toaster incident,” Matt said.

“Pretty sure it’s because of #TokyoDebacle2013,” Peter whined from the top.

The other two echoed “#TokyoDebacle2013 #NeverForget.”

The trio lied there for a while longer before light snores from the top could be heard. Having finished healing, Wade took it as a sign to move. He wiggled his way out of the bottom before going into the bathroom to grab the bandages to play nurse to his boyfriends. He would take care of their suits and the couch in the morning.


End file.
